Where's Hermione?
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: Hermione was too busy thinking about the exams to pay any attention a Ron, but now that exams are over what will happen? RonHermione fic FIN
1. Chapter 1

This is a short Ron/Hermione Fic that I had the idea for. Please read and review so I know whether or not to continue with it.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or sets, J.K Rowling does.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Why Can't I Stop Myself?

Chapter 1

'Hermione, Hermione!' a distance voice was calling her, and she could feel her body being shook gently.

She woke up with a start, to find Ronald Weasley standing over her, his face clammy and tired. She felt that she was still in a dream looking into those deep blue eyes. Once she realised what she was doing she sat up nearly causing Ron to fall of the couch.

'Don't do that again' Hermione said rubbing her eyes ' You scared me'. She had a funny feeling as if there were butterflies in her stomach, and she couldn't figure out why.

'Well I thought that sleeping on a lumpy armchair wouldn't be so comfortable, a bed would be much better. And seeming that I can't take you to the girls dormitories I had to wake you' Ron looked away and Hermione could tell that his ears had gone a deep shade of red.

Hermione just looked at him "I'll never be able to understand him" she thought, "Just today didn't we have an argument and he woke me because he thought that I wouldn't be comfortable?"

She had been studying late that for the History of Magic exam tomorrow, it would be her last exam and then they would be free. She had obviously fallen asleep on one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room where she had been revising.

He was right, her back was now slightly sore from sleeping in a bad position. She was thankful that he had woken her up because she would of felt so bad tomorrow morning.

'What time is it?' She asked Ron as she started to pack away the pile of her books that were on the closest table.

'It's..' he looked at his watch 'It's Twelve o'clock' He started to help her pack up the books.

Hermione saw a piece of parchment; it was her notes for the exam tomorrow. She started to read through it for the hundredth time, but she was stopped.

'Hermione, there is such a thing as over studying' Ron told her his face solemn 'You need to rest for tomorrow, otherwise you'll fall asleep half way through that exam. And come on you know all of this stuff already'

'Ron you can never study enough' He sighed and continued to pack up the books.

Hermione looked up at Ron just as he looked at her and again their gazes locked. The feeling in Hermione's stomach was back again, but it was more pleasant than last time. She couldn't stop looking at those eyes, how come I never noticed them before? He had grown very handsome in the last few years, he now had high cheek bones, his eyes were now a deep blue, his hair was slightly longer, and he had a little bit of facial hair that made he look very sexy.

Hermione had always considered Ron as a friend, but there were sometimes when she found herself looking at him without even noticing. She felt the urge to look good when she was around him, and she was more careful about what she said to him these days. She didn't realise these things, plus the fact that he would flirt with her every now and again, and he was starting to comment about her looks. But she had been studying too hard that she hadn't the slightest idea that these things were happening.

She pulled her gaze away from his and she could feel her cheeks turn red. Hermione had always thought that he was kind of cute, but now her feelings were deepening and she didn't want to admit it. She also didn't want to do anything that might harm their relationship as friends.

She could feel his gaze still on her, she tried to get him out of her mind but it was no good. She stood up and tried to pick up her books, but they were too heavy and she couldn't get them higher then 10cm.

Ron smiled at her 'I can take them up for you' he said as he went to lift them up but she stopped him

'NO' she said a bit harshly 'It's okay. I wont need them until tomorrow' she immediately regretted it as she had gotten into the habit of waking up early in the morning and studying was the only way that she could get back to sleep.

He looked hurt. Thinking that she might do something that she'd regret, she ran up the stairs

'Night, Hermione' Ron said gloomily at the bottom of the stairs

'Night' she said harshly when she reached the landing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review so I know if I should continue or not.

-Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short Ron/Hermione Fic that I had the idea for. Please read and review.

I'm so pleased to get all of your reviews, I didn't think that it would be that good.

Thanks you so much to my beta Nina (ThinkingOfaName) You're the best!!!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or sets, J.K Rowling does.

----------------------------

Why Can't I Stop Myself

Chapter 2

Hermione found it harder to get back to sleep that night. _Why did I act that way? Why did Ron all of a sudden look at me that way, and since when did he care if I was uncomfortable?_

_What was the funny feeling in my stomach when he looked at me? I'm just nervous about tomorrow, yeah that's what it is_. She knew that it wasn't that at all but she didn't want to admit it. Hermione felt bad about the way that she had talked to Ron and would definitely apologise tomorrow.

The next day Hermione got up still tired, she absentmindedly dressed with particular care. Ginny Weasley was waiting for her outside her dormitory. Hermione and Ginny had become quite close in the last 5 years that they had known each other, she was sister that she never had and she was sure that Ginny felt the same way.

'Sleep well?' she asked Ginny. Ginny had been having some unpleasant dreams about her exam results. Hermione looked in the mirror and she looked like she hadn't got any sleep at all.

She nodded 'You?' she said gloomily, Ginny wasn't a morning person, most of the days that Hermione had spent at the Burrow Hermione had to practically drag Ginny out of bed every morning.

'Don't even go there' Hermione warned her.

'Why? What happened?' Ginny mocked her.

Hermione pulled her into the empty dormitory and closed the door behind her. 'You can't tell a soul' she threatened.

'What is it Hermione, it better not be another dream about Ron' she had a wicked smile on her face.

'What are you talking about?' Hermione looked as if she had been slapped.

'Well some stories have been travelling around, about you in your dreams yelling out Ron's name' She tried to get away knowing that it wouldn't be long until Hermione cracked it. But she stopped her.

'I keep having dreams about...... about.....' she wasn't looking at Ginny anymore because her face had just turned bright red again.

'About what?' Ginny prompted her.

'About the finally battle' she said to quickly 'and its really weird because in all the ones that I have Ron dies' she tried to make her voice sound convincing but she failed miserably.

Hermione looked up at Ginny hoping that she believed her story. But she didn't.

'I think that you two would make a lovely couple' Ginny was still smiling.

'But I don't like him!'

'Yep, sure thing'

'I'm going to be late for an exam' Hermione ran out the door, her face still red and her heart was beating very fast.

_Do I really like Ron? NO off course I don't. I mean I like him as a friend but a friend ONLY! _Besides she didn't want to do anything that would hurt their relationship as friends.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall by herself. As Harry and Ron had an early Quidditch Training session, and they had to get up at some ungodly hour this morning.

They were already sitting down at the Gryffindor table, doing anything but studying for the day's exam.

'Hey Hermione' Harry greeted her as she sat down.

Ron was talking to Dean about Quidditch _What else in new_? Hermione thought. He didn't say anything to her all breakfast.

Hermione buried herself behind her History of Magic book, so she could get out of Ginny's view. And no one thought anything about it, because it was the last day of exams and Hermione hadn't been doing anything else but studying for the last 3 months, let alone think about a certain red head.

Ron didn't say anything to her all morning. Hermione was majorly depressed, why doesn't he just say something GOD DARN IT!!

Their exam didn't start until 12 o'clock so the 6th years all went back into the common room to do some last minute study. This was when she caught Ron out.

Harry had gone up stairs to get his books, so Ron and Hermione were left alone in the common room.

There was a slight murmur in the common room, as some were studying quietly and others were testing them self's. Ron was reading through the notes that he had copied from Hermione.

'Ron?' Hermione voice was calm. He didn't look up 'Ron!, please' this time her voice was shaky. Ron must have noticed because he looked up. 'Ron, I'm, I'm sorry about what happened last night' though she was telling the truth she couldn't look at him, not now. 'I didn't mean it.'

There was a pause.

'Hermione......' he started but then thought better of it 'I'm sorry too'

'But you didn't do anything!' Hermione's voice was now very wobbly.

Another pause.

'Look at me' she wanted to she really did, but she wouldn't be able to refrain her self if she did. 'Look at ME!' he said louder, but this time he lifted her chin with two fingers. They were so close that Hermione could feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt her knees start to wobble.

She had done it now! She couldn't draw herself away from that heavenly face. She felt herself start to melt away; she never wanted this moment to ever end. He was moving closer to her, but she couldn't pull away, She didn't want to pull away. He's going to kiss me she thought, as he moved even closer still.

'UUUMM' Harry's voice suddenly brought them back down to earth. And Ron pulled away and Hermione felt a pang.

'Sorry to bother you in this romantic moment but the exam starts in 5 minutes' He was smiling.

As they walked down to the great hall Hermione didn't say anything. She was still thinking about what had happened in the common room just moments ago. He was going to kiss me was all that she could think of.

---------------------------------

Thank-you again to my beta Nina

Please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry that its taken me so long to update, I've been so busy with school and the beginning of the holidays, but now that school has ended I have more time to write!

I'm so pleased to get all of your reviews, I didn't think that it would be that good.

Thanks you so much to my beta Nina (ThinkingOfaName) You're the best!!!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or sets, J.K Rowling does.

-------------------------------------

Hermione thought that the exam had started off well, she made herself think of only the exam. Which was hard at first, but she know that if she didn't she would fail.

Ron and Harry were sitting behind her passing notes to each other. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her paper. '_They will never learn' _she thought to herself.

Hermione thought hard '_come on brain one more question, then you can think about him as much as you like, just one more question to go!_ ' She thought for a few moments and then scribbled something down on her paper. She smiled to her self '_that wasn't too hard, hope that I passed.' _Hermione usually read through her papers a few times before handing them in, but her thoughts were already elsewhere.

She looked behind her a again to see what the other two where doing. But when she did Ron put his head back down and began to write. Hermione swore that he was looking at her. Her heart began to beat faster.

Afterwards they all made there way to the grounds. I was the first time in months that they could just sit around and do nothing and didn't have to worry about the up coming exams. They lay down on the grass away from the other students. The three of them just looked up into the endless sky lost in their own thought.

Now that exam's were over, other things were starting to bother the three of them, especially Harry. '_What was going to happen to them in the next few years? How were they all going to survive?_ Were all thoughts in their heads.

'Ron… Hermione' Harry said very slowly, choosing his words carefully, 'I have something two' Harry sat up and had a serious look on his face.

'What mate?' Ron also sat up.

'Last year after what happened in the department of Mystery's Dumbledore told me something' he stopped, and turned away, not wanting to look at them.

'What did he tell you Harry?' Hermione could tell that it was something bad, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what it was.

'He, he told me what the prophecy said' even the thought of it made Harry shiver.

'Why didn't you tell us earlier? Ron asked him

'Hermione that hurt' Hermione had punched him in the stomach.

'Let him talk Ron' Hermione said quietly.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark Lord knows not… and either must die t the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one that has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_ Harry waited for them to say something.

Hermione's eyes started to water. '_That means that Harry has to kill Voldemort or die trying. He can't, he just can't.'_

Ron looked at the grass picking at it. '_When is this going to end? When is the pain going to go away?'_

'You guys have done so much for me, but…' Harry paused and Hermione and Ron were all ears, 'I'll have to do this one alone' he said quickly, hoping that they wouldn't hear what he said. He didn't want anything to happen to them, so he had to say it, but he knew that it would be unwelcome.

'Harry, no matter what happens your not going out there alone, Mate. Right Hermione?' Ron said turning to a rather pale looking Hermione.

'There's no way that your going to go through this alone Harry' a single tear ran down her cheek. And she felt something brush her hand; she looked down to see that Ron had her hand in a comforting grip.

'There's no point arguing with you there?' Harry said smiling slightly.

Hermione and Ron both shook their heads.

They sat there in silence for a while, Ron still holding onto Hermione's hand. She was thankful because she desperately needed the comfort.

The sun was now falling into the dark, and they had missed diner but they didn't care. They needed the time alone.

'Look guys I'm really tried, I think I'll go to bed' Harry said getting up 'Coming Ron?' Harry did look tried.

'Nah, I'll come up soon' Ron reassured Harry.

Harry was smiling to himself as he walked up the castle.

The sky had turned a yellowy red colour that lit up the whole grounds.

'Are you okay Hermione?' Ron asked her quietly, her eyes were still watering and she was very pale.

She shook her head.

Ron had the sudden urge to hold her in his arms and kiss away all the fear and grief away.

'Ron….' Hermione's voice was very shaky.

'Yes?'

'No matter what happens we will always be there for each other right?' More tears came 'I just don't want anything to happen to either of you!'

Ron told her in his arms, where she wept 'Nothing will break us apart, nothing'

'Promise?' she said into his shirt.

He gently lifted her chin with two fingers until she was facing him 'I promise with all my heart!'

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, but she also saw something else...Love.

The next thing that she knew, his lips were on hers.

She pulled back in surprise. He looked hurt. Again she looked into his eyes, but this time she was the one that leaned into the kiss. Hermione felt as if happiness had engulfed her. It felt weird kissing Ron but then so right and so, so perfect.

When they pulled apart there was a huge smile on Ron's face. Hermione couldn't help herself she laughed.

'What?' he asked playfully.

'Ronald Weasley, your so corny!!'

He came closer. 'But you fell for it right?'

She nodded and he happily kissed her again.

---------------------------------------------

Now I need all of you guys help!

I was origanliy going to end the story here, but I have thought of and evil plot and I'm not sure if I should use use it!

Its every **_impotant_** that you tell me if i should add to the story or not, because if you don't then i wont know what to do.

I will count the votes in 5 days, no longer cause I want to write this baby!!!!

If i extend the story, there will be evil things taken place, Harry will be in damger, Ron will going appsolotly mental!!, and Hermione will have to fight for her life!

Please tell me what you think

Thanks

-greenrock


	4. Chapter 4

Well it seems that people want me to use the evil plot that I have up my sleave marhahahahahahah. Hope that you like it!

I'm so pleased to get all of your reviews, I didn't think that it would be that good.

Thanks you so much to my beta Nina (ThinkingOfaName) You're the best!!!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or sets, J.K Rowling does.

----------------------------------

The morning after the exams Hermione found her self sleeping in. It had been a stressful night the night before. She rolled over not wanting to get out of bed yet. Last night was the best night of her life, but then again it had been very sad, and she cried for most of it. _I can't wait for this to be all over, but at the same time I have to look after Harry! Harry, shit what If Voldemort tries to get into his head again, I mean It worked last time, didn't it!!!_

Hermione quickly got out of bed and still in her PJ's she ran over to the boys dormitory. She opened the door as quietly as she could and crept in. The boys were still asleep, and Neville was snoring. She walked over to Harry's bed. But couldn't help looking at Ron, _he looks so cute when he's asleep!_

She drew back the curtains of Harry's four-poster bed; he was sound asleep. Hermione sighed, he was safe. She went closer until she was right by his bed.

Again she began to think of what is waiting for him and what he is going to have to go through, and the thought that he might not live through it broke Hermione's heart, she didn't even want to go there. Its not that she cared about him more then Ron, She loved Ron and didn't know what she would do without him. But Harry was in danger, he was going to risk his life, he was the one that everyone was after, and Hermione felt sorry for him as he had to go through more then anyone could imagine, and more then anyone would want to experience.

Suddenly Harry's eyes flung open, and Hermione screamed and backed away.

'Hermione what's wrong?' he asked her in a sleepy voice.

Hermione couldn't answer, his eyes, she saw that a moment ago they were red, blood red.

Ron came in 'What's going on?' he asked when he saw Harry in bed and Hermione's face as she backed away.

Hermione still didn't say anything.

So Ron looked at Harry for an explanation.

'I don't know, I woke up and Hermione was standing over me, she screamed and then you came' Harry said looking quite shocked.

'Your, your eyes they were red' Hermione managed to say.

'Red?' Harry said puzzled

'Why where you standing over Harry's bed anyway?' Ron asked her, he was insanely jealous.

'I was just thinking about, about, you know. And I thought that he, he might try and get Harry in his sleep again, and well then I just had to check, if anything had happened. And then when he opened his eyes they were red, and I didn't know what to do so I screamed, I didn't know what was happening!'

Ron looked at her. _So she wanted to check if he was okay, This is going on her hard. She looks so sad!!_ Ron walked over to her and took her in his arms, and she welcomed him.

'Its okay' he whispered in her ear 'everything's fine'

'I know I just was worried'

'We all are'

'What's going on?' Dean said from behind the curtain 'who screamed? Oh!' he stepped back when he saw Ron and Hermione in the state that they were in.

Ron and Hermione immediately spilt apart, not looking at each other. Ron had an innocent look on his face (like the face that Rupert Grint pulls when Hermione grabs his hand in the 3rd movie hehehehehe)

'Well hello!!' Seamus said with an evil grin on his face.

'I, I was just leaving' Hermione mumbled and walked out of the room.

Ron's eyes followed her as she left and he looked like he wanted to say something.

All the boys were looking at him.

'What?'

Harry just smiled, wishing for the hundredth time that he was Ron.

'What are you thinking about Harry?' Dean asked him, he knew that Harry knew something that the others didn't know,.

'What happened last night?' Harry asked Ron.

'N, Nothing!'

'Come on, you can tell me. If you can't then who can you tell?' Harry knew that Ron would give up soon, how could he keep something like that to him self?

'Nothing Happened' Ron said again, going back to his bed.

Ron ignored the comments and questions that got asked over and over again. Instead he went back to sleep with only one thing on his mind.

Can you guess what it is?

----------------------------------------

Okaydoky the next time that I update the name of this story will be changed to "Where's Hermione?" sorry but the old one doesn't suite the story anymore!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello peoples, sorry its taken me so long but I've been working at lot lately and dad had to pull my computer apart so I couldn't use it for a while, I know, I know I should make up excuses, I've been a very bad girl!

To Nina (ThingOfaName) the best beta of all time, you rock. And your stories are so cool; I encourage you all to read them!!!

Thanks for all of your reviews!

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the sets characters.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

#Hermione#

Going back to her room Hermione had to tell herself that everything was okay. Nothing has happened and it's not as if he would try anything if Dumbledore was around. However, Hermione couldn't get rid of the feeling that something really bad was going to happen really soon.

She sighed as she came back to her dormitory. Everyone was still asleep so she quietly made her way back to her bed. She felt safe in her warm covers. '_I'm safe at Hogwarts, nothing can happen to anyone a Hogwarts!_ 'And with that thought in her head she fell asleep.

#Ron#

Ron lay in bed after Hermione had left, still ignoring the comments that Harry and the others were making. Ron had liked Hermione for a while now; he didn't know when it happened he thought that it had developed over time. He had been afraid to say anything even to Harry because he didn't think that Hermione felt the same way about him. But after last night he was pretty sure that she liked him as well. He smiled at the thought of last night; it had been so perfect and so right that they should be together. And now that they had kissed it would be easier for him to confront her about it. He wanted more then anything for her to be his.

The next day came quickly for the 6th year boys and Hermione as they were awoken early that particular day. You could tell at least half of the Gryffindor's didn't get a good sleep because their faces where practically in their plates, they were so tired.

Hermione and Ron didn't say anything to each other or even look at each other all breakfast. They were both very afraid of the remarks and comments that the other Gryffindor's would make about them. So they gave them no reason to say anything about them, little did they know that the more that they avoided each other, the more that they talked about them behind their backs.

By some unspoken agreement it was decided that all of Gryffindor would spent the day on the Quidditch pitch; So that both sides could be happy. ( the boys wanted to play Quidditch and the girls wanted to perv on the boys while they played Quidditch) so the day drayed on the girls sat on the grass, talking about anything and everything and the boys tried to show off to each other and the girls.

#Hermione#

Hermione was getting very sick of the girly talk that was happening on the rag that all the girls where sitting on. All that they talked about lead to boy's and what they wanted to do with them. She began to drift off in her own thoughts.

_They had only 1 and a half days left of school then it would be 3 months until they all came back for their last year. Their last and final year of Hogwarts, what was going to happen to them when they finished? Would they still see each other? What was going to happen to their friendship?_

_Hermione know that things would be different when Harry, Ron and herself finished school. But she didn't know what was going to happen, how were things going to be different? And what events where going to happen that would change everything?_

_But Hermione didn't want to lose them, she wanted them to be as close as they are now, she wanted to see them every day. She wanted everything to be normal again! Normal, that was something that hadn't been apart of their lives for years. NORMAL oh how Hermione wanted things to be like how they where in first year, they had no worries, no cares, and everything was new and exiting. The only thing that they had to do was get their homework done on time and get a decent mark for it. How Hermione wanted not to think about what was going to happen to Harry and relive the horrid memories of the year before every single day. She wanted only to be young again, where you would let all the parents do all the worrying._

_She would give anything for this carefree day laying on the pitch doing nothing but soaking up the warm rays of the sun. The boys looked happy; flying around like maniacs, doing summersaults and barrel rolls. Harry was smiling and having a good time, it seemed that he was best when he was doing something; It got his mind off things._

_Ron was trying to show off big time to Hermione, he tried to copy a move that Harry had just showed him; but he ended up on the ground with his broom towering above him. Hermione laughed when she saw this, but she felt sorry for him at the same time._

_She couldn't keep her eyes off him. His hair was going everywhere and he was constantly wiping it out of his face. Hermione was transfixed on him. Nothing else mattered at the moments that they would catch each others eyes. He was metres away from her but she could still see his face clearly, his deep blue eyes she couldn't pull herself away from, were sparkling with happiness, and Hermione wanted nothing but to he with him and to run her fingers through his long red hair._

'Hermione… HERMIONE!' a hand was waved in front of her face.

'Huh?' Hermione was taken out of her thoughts and was put harshly back

into reality.

'Its your turn' Ginny told her.

'For what?' the worst things possible ran though Hermione's head as she wonder what Ginny was talking about.

'For Truth or Dare of course' Lavender said excitably.

Hermione groaned, they always thought up the most horrible thing to make people do; like kissing their crush, going out in the common room half undressed and other embarrassing things like that. There was no way that Hermione would do any of that.

'True' Hermione said having no other option.

The girls all started to giggle, and Hermione looked at them all in disgust.

Hermione looked away not wanting to think about what they were going to ask her.

Her eyes automatically found Ron. He was talking to Harry on the other side of the pitch, he looked at her and she turned away, blushing slightly.

Lavender had a wicked look on her face 'has anything happened between you and Ron?'

Hermione stood up and tried to get away but Ginny had a firm grip on her. Hermione looked at her desperately.

'Sorry Hermione but you picked truth' Ginny didn't at all sound sympathetic.

'You must have something to hide then Hermione' a third year said

Hermione just looked at her lap, knowing that if she said anything they would all bag her.

'Hermione, has anything happened between you and Ron; because you two keep looking at each other as if you want to say something or even do something'

'We.. He….'

'Come on out with it girl'

'He kissed me last night!'

The girls where silent they didn't think that anything had really happened between them, they just wanted to annoy Hermione cause she hadn't been listening to them all morning. And now they were all shocked to hear that they had gotten together.

#Meanwhile#

Ron was having one of the best days of his life, not worrying about anything and just having fun, flying around, with the warm sun on his back, the only thing distracting him was Hermione. She kept looking at him and he couldn't help but look at her too, and then he nearly flew into to Neville who started screaming, because he was still not very confident on a broom.

'What's wrong mate?' Harry asked Ron and he put his hand in front of his face.

'Nothing' Ron said too quickly.

'Just go and talk to her!' Harry told him, he knew exactly what Ron was thinking about, he was always thinking about her; and it showed because that's why he would never get any homework done.

'Talk to whom?' Ron tried to look innocent.

'Hermione; get it off your chest, go and talk to her!' Harry nagged Ron forward.

'But what am I going to say to her?' Ron asked Harry desperately.

'Just tell her how you feel!'

Ron had no choice but to go up there and say something to her. He knew that if he didn't it would be left unsaid and with the holidays just one day from now, he might not get a chance to say it again, and next year would be too late. He walked towards where the girls where sitting, they were all giggling and looking at Hermione and when they saw him they started giggling harder.

'Um… Hermione can I talk to you?' he said looking right at her and scratching his head.

Hermione looked at the other girls who were all nodding at her, She got up and followed him to the stands.

#Hermione#

They went up the very top row of seats, which Hermione was grateful for because she knew that the girls would be looking at them to see what was happening between them.

Ron sat down and faced her, and Hermione did the same.

'Hermione…about last night……' thoughts of dread came into Hermione mind. What if he came up here to tell her that it was a mistake and that he doesn't want it have an affect of their friendship.

'Hermione what's wrong?' Ron looked very concerned.

'It's nothing' she said wiping her face and shaking her head as if it would make her snap out of it. She looked up 'why did you bring me here?

What do you want to tell me?'

Ron's ears went pink 'I wanted to ask you, because of what happened last night willyoubemygirlfriend?'

'What was that?' _Did I hear that right, no it couldn__'t be._

'Will you be my girlfriend?' he said still not looking at her.

The biggest possible smile formed on Hermione face, but when she didn't say anything because her face wouldn't let her Ron looked up, just as Hermione flung her arms around him.

'Of course I will be' she said to his chest.

His arms went around her waist and he held her like he would never let go, he didn't want to, he didn't want her out of his sight, he wanted for her to be with him for life.

Hermione looked up into those deep blue eyes and was once again transfixed in the sparking that was in them; pure happiness engulfed her and she wanted it to never let her go.

There was no words that needed to be said as he leaned forward to kiss her. They lost themselves inside each others arms, as they kissed over and over again each time more passionate then the last. And they didn't stop until their lips where swollen and their stomachs rumbling.

---------------------------------------------

Thanks again to my beta Nina (ThningOfaName)

I'm going away for a week 2moz, but I plan to do lots of writing. It might take me a while to type it up, but I think that I have a new story up my sleeve!

Oh and I said it last chapter but I'll do it next chapter, when I next update the name of the story will be changed to "Where's Hermione?"

Enjoy your hoils or what's left of them!


	6. Chapter 6

Hewy guys sorry it has taken me so long to write the next chapter!. And this is really a short chapter. But I wanted to see if people are still reading it and liking it before I go on. So please tell me if you do or don't

To Nina (ThingOfaName) the best beta of all time, you rock. And your stories are so cool; I encourage you all to read them!

Thanks for all of your reviews!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the sets characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

At dinner that night Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione, the girls had put some make up on her although she had protested, and had managed to get her in a short skirt. And Ron could happily say that he was enjoying it very much.

Every time that Hermione would lift her eyes she would see that Ron was looking at her. She was a bit unsure about wearing the skirt but Ginny insisted that it would make Ron all goggle eyed, and it had worked.

Harry was looking from Ron to Hermione and shaking his head, he had known that they had liked each other for a while, but now that they were together, it felt weird, but he couldn't complain, they weren't arguing any more and that's what mattered the most to Harry. He also couldn't shake off this feeling, he felt really uncomfortable and was very jumpy, he thought that he hadn't had a very good nights sleep last night and thought that that was why.

Dinner was the usual, lots of food and the great hall was very noisy. Students at all the four tables talking loudly, not worrying about anything at all, looking forward to the next day when they would all be on the train on the way back home but at the same time dreading leaving their second home and leaving their friends until they ventured on to the next year of their schooling. Little did they know that someone on the last table to the right, was running through their plan for the last time tonight before it would come into action. They were so happy that they would be finally getting their revenge on Hermione Granger, the person that they had disliked ever since they laid eyes on her. They would have their revenge tonight...

* * *

I know it was short, but if I get some reviews I will update and the next chapter will be longer!

Please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to update, but the internet wasn't working on my computer!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the sets characters

* * *

Where's Hermione? 

Chapter 8

**Ron made Is way to the owlery to find Hermione, he was worried about what had happened to her, its not like her to go so long to write a letter and post it. What was taken her so long?**

**When he reached the owlyer, and Ron saw that she wasn't there that's when Ron got really worried. She couldn't of gone to the common room without passing me. He thought, so where did she go?**

Hermione struggled to get out of Pansy's course, but found that she was helpless, just like she said that she would be.

Hermione whished that she was with Ron back in the common room, she would give anything to be doing her homework safe in the careful watch of Ron.

Malfoy picked her up, with the help of Crabbe.

'Where are you taken me?' Hermione asked not knowing if she really wanted know.

'Just for a little walk to the room for requirement' Malfoy told her as he and Crabbe carried her out of the owlery.

_Ron where are you I need you! Please find me _Hermione was close to tears. What did she do to disserve this? I have been I good girl, haven't I?. I study hard and I'm a good student, so then why is this happening to me? Oh Ron.

When the reached the room for requirement Hermione know that the worst wasn't over. They had changed the room so that it wasn't it usual comforting place, it was cold and dark. There was hardly and light in the room, but it seamed to go on forever.

Pansy was smiling to her self, she was so happy that her plan had worked and now she had Hermione. Revenge was the sweetest thing that she had ever tasted.

"**Ron, where are you? I need you, Ron!" it was Hermione's voice. **

**Where are you he thought knowing that she couldn't hear him but it was worth a shot.**

"**Please come find me Ron! I'm in the room for requirement, please Ron I need you' Ron's legs where already taking him to the room for requirement. Wand raised he entered the room, prepared for the worst.**

**He looked around and didn't see anything, it was too dark. But he know that Hermione was there, he could feel it.**

'**Lomus' Ron said and the room as light out, in a flash.**

**Hermione was in the centre of the room, Pansy and the other Slitheryens including Malfoy, standing over her.**

'**What are you doing to her?' Ron asked before thinking, what he had said.**

**Pansy turned around and smiled at him:' you come to join in have you?' she had that horrible smile on her face again. She steeped closer to him; her wand ready at her side to attack at the exact moment.**

**Hermione mouthed something to Ron, which looked like "she's going to kill you!' and this didn't improve his mood**

**But then when she said it again he got what she was trying to say "she's got he wand ready!' Ron looked at Pansy, who was still coming towards him; and sure enough her was was ready at her side.**

**With one quick look at Hermione he knew what he had to do.**

**He took out his wand and seconds before Pansy had a chance to do anything Ron had yelled 'Croic' and she screamed with pain.**

**Imminently Malfoy and the other Slithers went over to help Pansy, letting go of Hermione.**

**Knowing that this was her chance Hermione run to Ron, and gave him a huge hug, but he let go.**

'**We have to go' Ron told her as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the door.**

'**There getting away!' Malfoy yelled; but Hermione and Ron where already meters away from the door. And they reached it before them. Ron slammed the door behind him and stoped**

'**Why are we stopping, we have to get out of here' Hermione said not knowing why they had stoped.**

'**Don't worry they wont be able to get out' Ron said with a smile on her face**

**Hermione paused for a few mins and sure enough no one came out of the room.**

'**How?' Hermione was in shock**

'**Nothing is impossible for the room for requirement'**

* * *

This is the second last chapter, the last one wont take long if I get 5 reveiws! 

So if you want to see the next chapter up soon, then review!

Thanks again guys

Tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update, but the internet wasn't working on my computer!

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the sets characters

* * *

Where's Hermione? 

Chapter 8

**Ron made Is way to the owlery to find Hermione, he was worried about what had happened to her, its not like her to go so long to write a letter and post it. What was taken her so long?**

**When he reached the owlyer, and Ron saw that she wasn't there that's when Ron got really worried. She couldn't of gone to the common room without passing me. He thought, so where did she go?**

Hermione struggled to get out of Pansy's course, but found that she was helpless, just like she said that she would be.

Hermione whished that she was with Ron back in the common room, she would give anything to be doing her homework safe in the careful watch of Ron.

Malfoy picked her up, with the help of Crabbe.

'Where are you taken me?' Hermione asked not knowing if she really wanted know.

'Just for a little walk to the room for requirement' Malfoy told her as he and Crabbe carried her out of the owlery.

_Ron where are you I need you! Please find me _Hermione was close to tears. What did she do to disserve this? I have been I good girl, haven't I?. I study hard and I'm a good student, so then why is this happening to me? Oh Ron.

When the reached the room for requirement Hermione know that the worst wasn't over. They had changed the room so that it wasn't it usual comforting place, it was cold and dark. There was hardly and light in the room, but it seamed to go on forever.

Pansy was smiling to her self, she was so happy that her plan had worked and now she had Hermione. Revenge was the sweetest thing that she had ever tasted.

"**Ron, where are you? I need you, Ron!" it was Hermione's voice. **

**Where are you he thought knowing that she couldn't hear him but it was worth a shot.**

"**Please come find me Ron! I'm in the room for requirement, please Ron I need you' Ron's legs where already taking him to the room for requirement. Wand raised he entered the room, prepared for the worst.**

**He looked around and didn't see anything, it was too dark. But he know that Hermione was there, he could feel it.**

'**Lomus' Ron said and the room as light out, in a flash.**

**Hermione was in the centre of the room, Pansy and the other Slitheryens including Malfoy, standing over her.**

'**What are you doing to her?' Ron asked before thinking, what he had said.**

**Pansy turned around and smiled at him:' you come to join in have you?' she had that horrible smile on her face again. She steeped closer to him; her wand ready at her side to attack at the exact moment.**

**Hermione mouthed something to Ron, which looked like "she's going to kill you!' and this didn't improve his mood**

**But then when she said it again he got what she was trying to say "she's got he wand ready!' Ron looked at Pansy, who was still coming towards him; and sure enough her was was ready at her side.**

**With one quick look at Hermione he knew what he had to do.**

**He took out his wand and seconds before Pansy had a chance to do anything Ron had yelled 'Croic' and she screamed with pain.**

**Imminently Malfoy and the other Slithers went over to help Pansy, letting go of Hermione.**

**Knowing that this was her chance Hermione run to Ron, and gave him a huge hug, but he let go.**

'**We have to go' Ron told her as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the door.**

'**There getting away!' Malfoy yelled; but Hermione and Ron where already meters away from the door. And they reached it before them. Ron slammed the door behind him and stoped**

'**Why are we stopping, we have to get out of here' Hermione said not knowing why they had stoped.**

'**Don't worry they wont be able to get out' Ron said with a smile on her face**

**Hermione paused for a few mins and sure enough no one came out of the room.**

'**How?' Hermione was in shock**

'**Nothing is impossible for the room for improvement'**

* * *

This is the second last chapter, the last one wont take long if I get 5 reveiws! 

So if you want to see the next chapter up soon, then review!

Thanks again guys

Tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Well I knew that I wasn't going to get 5 reviews so I updated anyway.

This is the last chapter, and yes it is short; I know that. But its full of fluff, and if your thinking of complaining well then just think I could of ended last chapters and not put the last one up. Because of the lack of support!

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the sets characters

* * *

Where's Hermione?

Chapter 9

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and lead him up to the now disserted common room. Hermione looked at her watch.

'Its 12 o'clock?' she said in shock 'I didn't think that much time had pasted'

Ron sat down on the couch closed and to the fire and indicated that Hermione was to sit in his lap, and she did happy.

Ron's arms came around her waist holding her tightly. HS looked up at him aware of the sparkle in his eye.

'We sure showed then!'

'We sure did' Ron said not braking eye contact with her.

He leant down and kissed her on the cheek. And her hand found their way around his neck.

'I love you Hermione' she could see that he was telling the truth,she could see it in his eyes.

'I love you to Ronald Weasley'

He kissed her again, but this time on the lips.

As the kiss deepened Hermione realised that she didn't want to be anywhere but where she was right now. She didn't want to be anyone else's but Ron's.

And she never was.

* * *

Short I know, but it needed a cute ending, that was full of fluff.

Thank you to all u reviewers. I hope that you had as much fun reading my stories as I did writing them.

But that not all for me, I have a few more stories up my sleaves. So keep an eye out for them after Easter, because I'm going away, next week for a week and a half and in that time I will be unable write anything. But keep and eye out, for some new stuff.

Thank you again, to all you reviews

greenrock


End file.
